Typically, a transformation of a large set of data (e.g., a table having millions or billions of rows) from one database to another database is time-consuming, and uses a large time window within which to complete all tasks, such as data reading tasks, data loading tasks, and so on. Because the time window is large, issues (e.g., network problems, component failures, and so on) often arise during the transformation. These issues may cause the transformation to fail or otherwise be unsuccessful, which may lead to the restarting of the transformation and may prevent any transformations of very large amounts of data, because issues arising during a large or big data transformation may be highly probable.